Broken Social Scene
by MissCarolynn
Summary: After Blair has an accident, Dan is there to help pick up the pieces for her. When she starts to fall for him, can they work out how to fit in with New York's broken social scene?
1. Chapter 1

Category; Gossip Girl  
Pairing; Dair (Dan and Blair)  
Rating; T  
Season; 4  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Gossip Girl characters unfortunately :( . Also the title of this fiction belongs to the band of the same name; Broken Social Scene (Check them out!)

The first thing he saw was her trip, falling face-first towards the concreted road as a yellow taxi raced in the same direction. He ran towards her out of instinct, not thinking what he was doing or even if he'd get there in time. Time seemed to slow down and as he got closer he realised he wouldn't reach her before the taxi did. He prayed that she would manage to move quickly as she spotted the approached vehicle. Though he couldn't see her face, the image of her terrified look entered his mind and made him run faster. None of the other shoppers had seemed to notice what had happened yet but stared in shock as he pushed people out of the way to reach the girl.

The screech of tires filled the air around him, followed closely by a scream. It was over so quickly. The taxi driver lent out of his window yelling profanities at the girl lying across the ground, her raven hair messily sprawled across her shoulders. Bags from a range of shops were thrown around her from her fall. One hand moved down to her ankle, the other to her mouth. As he reached out to touch her shoulder, the sudden contact made her body jolt with surprise. She turned to look at the body attached to the hand with tears in her eyes from the shock and pain. When she recognised the face, the tears flowed freely and she let him check over her ask her endless amounts of questions.

(Blair's POV)

The cold concrete was scratching at my back, my head hurt from all the noise, my ankle throbbed and I'm pretty sure that I just broke it. I took some deep breathes attempting to ignore the pain when I felt a hand on my shoulder. At first I jumped, wondering if all everything else today I was about to be mugged. Turning around I saw Humphrey's face looking down at me worriedly. He was panting slightly like he was out of breath. He wasn't exactly wearing jogging clothes so I presumed he had been running to trying to stop me getting hurt. A lot of help he was! After quickly going over the events that led up to this moment I just let go and let the tears flow down my face. As ashamed as I was that I was crying in front of Humphrey, I know he wasn't the kind of person that would go around shouting about it.

It all started this morning. I woke up in darkness, my curtains blocking the sun from entering my room. Although she tried to put up a fight at first, Dorota agreed to let me sleep most of the time these days. After seeing Chuck and Raina at his party, I'd almost lost grip on my world. I couldn't understand what I had to live for so I spent most of my time in my room. My life plan had been ruined. After years of getting my own way about pretty much everything I had no path left. No aim to strive to.

When I woke up this morning I looked over at my clock. 11.33am. Almost half a day wasted – almost half a day I haven't had to sit around and think about Chuck. I stretched and pulling my duvet off I walked towards my window. Opening the curtains, the light streamed though into my bedroom, making me blink, adjusting to the change. Staring about at the view of the city – my city, I decided enough was enough.

"Dorota!" I called out of my door, "Call the driver – I'm going shopping". Slamming the door shut, I marched over to my walk-in wardrobe, eying the possible outfits, I smiled. 'Blair Waldorf is back', I thought.

A few hours later, my arms full of bags I decided to tell Dorota she was free to go. After reassuring her I was in well enough mental state to continue shopping without slitting my wrists, she finally let me go. I stopped to look at a gorgeous red dress in a shop window when in its reflection I saw Chuck. He was quite a way up the road from me but walking in my direction. Panicking, I looked around for an escape route. I'd have to walk towards him to get into the shop and risk him recognising me. I quickly turned around hoping my hair wouldn't give me away, and spotting the junction behind me headed towards it, planning to cross the road. I pulled my sunglasses down to cover my eyes and glanced behind me to see if he was following. He luckily headed into a restaurant a few buildings down with a formal looking business man. Turning around I realised I was about to walk into the road. Trying to stop quickly, the heel on my shoe gave way and snapped off leaving me to fall towards to the road. I heard a snap as I fell. Grimacing in pain, I looked up to see I was in the path of an oncoming taxi. As my heart pounded all I could do was stare as it came towards me and eventually closed my eyes, not wanting to see as well as feel the impact when I heard the screeching of the tires and found Humphrey behind me.

(Dan's POV)

I quickly knelt down beside Blair. Although the taxi had missed her, he saw her leg was lying in a unnatural looking position probably a result of when she tried to jump back. The heel to her black patent shoe was lying nearby, while the rest was still attached to her foot as it lay on the road. Some people ran up to see what had happened, shoppers staring in their direction. I quickly asked one of them to flag down a cab to get them to the hospital. I then took off my jacket and wrapped it around Blair's shoulders and sat on the kerb next to her. She shivered but there was a sign of a gratefulness present on her lips for a second. As the tears still streamed down her face, I pulled her gently into my chest, and for once she didn't fight back and let me wrap my arms around her.

We sat like this for a few minutes until the women who I'd asked to flag down a cab ran back pointing the driver to where we were. Contemplating how to get her into the taxi with her injured leg, I moved her hair out of her face and made her look at me.

"Blair", I began, "I'm going to pick you up now, if that's ok. I need to get you in the taxi and to the hospital"

She nodded in agreement, slowly calming down although her face was covered in still damp tears. I put on hand behind her back and one under her legs, making it clear I wouldn't touch her injured ankle and picked her up bridal style and placing her lying along the back seat of the taxi.

(Blair's POV)

"Blair? Blair, wake up. We're here"

I opened my eyes to the gentle shaking off Humphrey. While I was blinking, trying to shake of the feeling of sleep, he lifted my around my knees and back as he did before. He started to head towards the spinning doors of the Emergency Room.

"Uh huh, Humphrey. There's no way I'm being carried into hospital by you. It'll be all over Gossip Girl in half an hour" I began to argue

"Oh, ok I'll let you walk in then" He said starting to put me on the floor, bad foot first.

Letting out a very 'un-Blair' squeak I wrapped my arms around his neck preparing to hold my own weight there if he let go. To my horror, he chuckled.

"I'll carry you if you insist, Mi'lady", he laughed pulling me back up to his chest.

"You're not funny Cabbage Patch!", angrily pulling out his old nickname, as there was no chance of me physically fighting back.

After what seemed hours of waiting, a doctor finally told me they were ready to take me to x-ray.

"I'll send someone with a wheelchair down in a second", the doctor then turned and addressed Humphrey, "and I'm afraid you won't be able to come into x-ray but you can meet your girlfriend right after"

In shock I shouted, "I'm not his girlfriend!" as Humphrey shouted "She's not my girlfriend". The doctor blinked for a second then started to smirk as she turned around down the corridor.

(Dan's POV)

I found myself about half an hour later, sitting on a chair as a doctor began to place a splint on Blair's ankle now it had been official announced as fractured.

"I'm putting on a splint now to keep it in the right position to heal in. However, this is only until the swelling goes down and then we'll be changing to a non-weight-bearing cast, which means you'll need crutches for the time it's on. Your fracture is reasonably small in the grand scheme of things but I'm recommending the cast due to the position of the injury in your foot" the doctor explained.

When she'd finished she left the room explaining she'd fetch some pamphlets for Blair to read. After a few seconds of silence, I turned to her and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Sore… My heads pounding still and I can't believe it was my favourite pair of Jimmy Choos that snapped", she replied running her hand through her hair to get it out of her face. Of course she'd be more concerned about her shoes rather than her fractured ankle. "How much longer are my parents going to be Humphrey?"

I blinked as she asked the question.

"Just my luck!" Blair retorted, "I break my ankle, you come along trying to tell me everything will be alright and you'll look after me and you haven't even rang my parents! We've been here hours! I knew I should have just called a driver"

"Blair, I think you'll find that if I didn't help you, you'd probably still be on that road crying", I paused for a second and chewed my lip, "although it was stupid of me to not think about contacting everyone. Can I have your cell phone – I don't have your parents numbers".

Reluctantly, she pulled out her phone and passed it to me. Saying I wouldn't be more than 10 minutes, I left the room and headed outside.

Flipping the phone open, I quickly found my way to her contacts list and selected her mother. The dialling tone rang for a few seconds before Eleanor's voice filled my ears.

"Blair darling, where are you? You've missed lunch!"

"Ms. Waldorf?" I started, "This is Dan, Dan Humphrey. Don't panic it's nothing too serious, but Blair is in the emergency room with a fractured ankle"

"What? Oh, god. I'll be on my way as soon as possible, thank you Dan. I'll call her father in France just to let him know" Eleanor replied hanging up. Next I rang Serena using my own phone letting her know what had happened and Blair's room number. She promised she'd get a cab here immediately and after saying our goodbyes she hung up. I quickly text my dad, letting him know where I was and that I'd probably be a bit late for the dinner he had planned.

I headed back to Blair's room where she was lying on a bed, one leg strapped up, the other still wearing the offensive partner to the shoe that caused all this mess.

"Can you believe that I'm going to have to use crutches for 4-8 weeks Humphrey!" She barked at me, waving a pamphlet in the air.

I head my hands above my head, "Woah, Blair. If you remember I helped you not pushed you off the sidewalk". She muttered an apology under her breath like it was the worst thing she's ever had to say. We sat in silence for a minute or so.

"Blair?" I started, "Why did you almost walk into the road anyway?"

She looked at me quickly with a look of what I could only describe as shock, before returning to a straight face and seemed to be considering whether to tell me. Eventually she whispered, "Chuck. He was walking behind me and I just had to get away".

Her admission almost made me feel sorry for her, which I'm sure doesn't happen too often to Blair Waldorf. I gave her what I hoped was a comforting smile, which she returned for a second. We than sat listening to the hum of the machines in the room, waiting for her family to arrive.

(Blair's POV)

Soon my mother swept into the room with Cyrus trotting along behind her holding a huge bouquet of my favourite flowers. My mother flustered around me, questioning me about everything from how I broke my ankle, how long it'll be on to where I actually fell. Soon after Serena arrived and I had to go through the whole story again. I started to feel dizzy from all the attention (although the drugs the hospital gave me probably helped too) and asked if we could go home soon. My mother collected her bag and the flowers from around the room.

"What I don't understand" she began, "is why Daniel Humphrey was with you, I thought you hated him and why did he run off as soon as we got here?"

The last part of the sentence got my attention, I quickly looked around and realised she was and he'd gone. I started to get a strange feeling in my stomach like I'd been abandoned. I pulled myself together and let Serena help me into the hospital wheelchair. 'It must be the drugs affecting me', I thought to myself.

A/N. My first fanfiction for about a year, my first Gossip girl one and quite possibly my longest first chapter! I admit I've defiantly jumped on the Dair bandwagon, but how amazing is it! It's only been half a week and I don't think I can wait another 7 and a half till the next episode. I've already watched the promo more times that I care to admit. Please read and review – if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out so I can change them!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Gossip Girl characters unfortunately.

(Blair's POV)

The next morning, I woke up surprisingly early. The light streaming through my window lighting up my clock showing me the time was 9.15. It felt good to be up this early after weeks of brooding and hardly leaving my room. I pulled myself up slowly, being cautious of my ankle and threw back my sheets. Swinging my legs round, I grabbed my crutches and slowly made my way over to my dressing table. Crutches were harder to use than they looked. Finally I sat down in front of the mirror and started to brush my hair. I choose a light pink silk headband which matched my nightdress and slide it in my hair.

Yesterday, I decided I was going to be my old self and look what that gave me – a broken ankle. Maybe the universe is trying to give me a sign. I feel different now and maybe that's important. Maybe I'm not meant to be the same Blair. A new and improved Blair, Version 2.0. Looking at myself in the mirror, I thought some things will never change, some aspects of myself will always be there because that's who I am but I want to be a better person. Especially if it means the universe won't break any other bones in my body.

I got up and slowly managed to use my crutches to get out of my room and to the stairs. I stood at the top of them and wondered how I was going to get down. Our apartment had an elevator however this only transported you from the lower level to the reception, not from the upper level where I was to the lower one. That was a really stupid idea if you ask me. I stood contemplating my options for a second. There's no way I was going down the stairs for the first time on my own, I'd break my neck not just my ankle. On the other hand I don't want to wake my mother or Cyrus up. It's the weekend and they're having a lie-in. Sighing I made up my mind and looked around quickly for any potential witnesses. When I saw none I held both sticks in one hand and held onto the banister with the other. Slowly I lowered myself to the floor. Slowly I slide down one step at a time. I almost shook my head at myself – who'd of ever thought Blair Waldorf would be sliding down the stairs on her ass on a Sunday morning?

Finally I reached the bottom safely and managed to pull myself back up into a standing position, before hopping off in the direction of the kitchen with a satisfied smile on my face. Before long I was sat at the counter with a croissant and a glass of juice when my phone started to buzzed. As I started to wonder who was phoning me this early on a Sunday morning, the words Cabbage Patch flashed up on the screen.

"What do you want Humphrey", I asked as I flipped my phone open.

"Erm... well, I was ringing to see if you're ok. I just thought…" He replied

"Well, I'm fine and I don't need you checking up on me. I'm a big girl and I can look after myself without anyone else's help" I retorted, starting to regret it immediately, thinking about Blair 2.0. "Wait, Humphrey. That was kind of harsh; you were only looking out for me I guess. I'm fine and … thank you for yesterday"

"You're welcome Blair. I'll leave you to it then", he said and then I heard a click signifying he'd hung up.

Somehow, I found myself sat in my kitchen feeling almost iguilty/i for getting angry at Dan Humphrey. The world was really changing…

(Dan POV)

I can't believe I was so stupid. Although in a normal world it wouldn't be so weird. If a person helps someone who almost gets run over and subsequently breaks her ankle, it would be completely normal to ring said to be ask how they were. But Blair isn't normal, not in the same context with me anyway. We're from two completely different worlds. I shouldn't have rang.

I've pretty spend all morning thinking about and again I don't know why. Since when do I care about what Blair Wardorf thinks? I shut down the lid to my laptop and put it in my bag along with the charger and grabbing my keys and wallet I left the loft and headed out the door.

I walked to the nearest Starbucks with the intention of grabbing a coffee and sitting in the back of the shop while attempting to gain inspiration for my newest story. So far I hadn't even managed to even complete the character profiles and it had been almost a week. I walked inside the coffee store and looked around. It wasn't too busy but there was enough for me to 'people-watch' and hopefully get some ideas. I joined the back of the queue, scanning the board deciding whether to have my usual or something new for a change. A noise behind me caught my attention, turning around I saw someone was trying to get the door open by pushing it with their back. Confused I quickly looked around to make sure I wouldn't lose my spot in the queue if I helped them, and seeing no one nearby I walked the few steps. I opened the door slowly, hoping to give the person enough notice to move rather than fall inside. She sighed thankfully and moved the shopping bags into her other hand and then a crutch and as she turned, I found myself looking in to the eyes of Blair Waldorf. She looked equally shocked back at me.

"Erm, thank you Humphrey", she said quietly as she hopped into the shop. Her crutches were shaking ever so slightly, showing signs of tiredness from the shopping trip her bags suggest she has had today.

"Blair, what's your order? You look like you've shopped and now you're about to drop. Go find a table at the back" I told her after a seconds thought. Even though we didn't get on, it wasn't fair to expect her to stand there shaking in the queue from exhaustion. She let a small smile show on her face as she told me what she wanted to drink and slowly hopped to the back of the store to find a table.

5 minutes later, with two drinks in hand, I found her half lying on one of the leather couches. As soon as she saw me, she shuffled up into a sitting position with a face that almost looked as if I'd found her in a compromising position.

"It was pretty comfy", she said sheepishly

"Don't move on my account. Us Brooklyn folk are often found slouching on couches", I said jokingly as I passed over her drink, "what are you doing out on your own?"

Blair's eyes darted to my face at this comment, "Humphrey I may have broken my ankle but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around on house arrest until it's healed". She took a sip of her drink and admitted, "My parents don't know".

"Ahh, I see", I chuckled, "The great escape – Wardorf style. They don't want you to go out alone is because they're worried about you and hey, they're right. It would have took you at least half an hour to get in here if I didn't help you"

She giggled under her breath. We sat for a while enjoying the quiet and watching the people in the café go about their daily lives.

(Blair's POV)

When we finished our drinks, I thought about the struggle I'm going to have to get home. There was no way I'd consider walking and to even to call one of the cars, I'd have to walk a fair distance and then struggle into it with my bags and crutches. Suddenly my mouth opened and words that I'd never expect to say fell from my throat.

"I don't suppose you want to ride back with me? I mean just give you a lift back to Brooklyn not to my place!" sighing, I tried again, "It'd would be a great help if you could, I didn't really consider how I was going to climb into the car with all my bags and things"

"Sure, but I'll help you up to the loft then get a cab back. Even with the elevator I don't think you'd make it back with that many shopping bags", he replied.

So 15 minutes later he was helping me into the elevator while he held all of my bags. We stood in silence as the soft melody of the music emerged from the speakers and into our ears. Suddenly it stopped and the doors open revealing my apartment. I thanked him and attempted to take all of the bags.

"It's ok. I'll take them up for you but then I promise that I'll leave right away", he suggested. Slowly we made our way up the stairs, me holding onto one crutch and the banister with the other hand while Humphrey walked slowly behind me as if he was ready to throw everything on the floor and catch me if I slipped and fell. We eventually got to the top of the staircase and although I wasn't going to admit it to Humphrey, I was quite proud of myself for getting up the staircase without having to resort to sliding on my ass again.

"It's the room at the end", I nodded towards it with my head, "Go ahead, I'll be a few minutes". He walked passed me and went to put my bags down in my room. When I got there I found him staring at my DVD collection.

"Sorry", he started when he noticed I'd entered, "I just didn't peg you to be the type of girl to have The Dreamers" in your DVD collection.

"Well, I love Eva Green in it. Besides, all the characters share a love for the classics just like I do, just because it's a bit too risqué for you Humphrey"

"Actually, I love this film, I just haven't seen it for ages", he countered.

"The DVD players over there if you want to put it on", I said to him without considering the consequences, "but make sure it's clear in your head Humphrey, we're only watching this as two…"

"Non-friends" he replied with a smile, placing the DVD in the tray.

We watched the film sat from opposite ends of the bed, joining in with parts that we knew, listening carefully to the parts we had forgotten. To be honest, he wasn't such bad company.

A/N; Here's the second chapter! I'm not going to be able to update this often normally as I'm getting towards my uni exams, but I don't want to keep this to myself now I've finished. I didn't realise until I posted the first chapter how much it chopped and changed between the POVs. It doesn't look so bad on word, but hopefully this chapter is a lot better.

P.s Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed already – it's only been up a few hours. It's been turning me into a giddy child practically clapping at my screen. Perhaps I should get out more :). Thanks again!

P.p.s While The Dreamers is an amazing film that I recommend, it may not be suitable for certain viewers. PLEASE read up about it first and only watch if you are old enough according to the certificate!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Gossip Girl characters unfortunately.

(Blair's POV)

"Blair?"

I stirred in my bed, slightly annoyed to be awoken from such an amazing dream. I could feel the warmth from the sun shining in the window onto my face. I must have forgotten to close them last night, which is weird. I always close my curtains…

"Blair?"

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs towards my room. I groaned inwardly and decided perhaps I ought to open my eyes. Slowly, I sat up ready to see what Dorota wanted when something stopped me. There was something on my stomach which was stopping me. Looking down I saw an arm. An arm! Oh god, it was attached to Humphrey who was lying asleep across my bed. I can't believe Humphrey slept in my bed! Wait, oh thank God we both still have last night's clothes on – nothing happened.

"Blair?", the voice got closer.

'Oh crap', I thought.

Shaking Humphrey I managed to wake him up. He looked around the room confused and started to open his mouth to say something. Quickly covering his mouth with my hand, I muttered "code red, get in the closest!" and gave him a swift push towards it. To my surprise he complied without a seconds thought. Just as the door shut, Dorota entered my room. I sat up as quickly as I could with my injured ankle and put on a smile I hoped didn't look guilty.

"Ah, Dorota. Good morning! How are you today?", I asked perhaps too happily. Her eyes narrowed as she looked quickly around my room and back to me.

"Miss Blair, what are you hiding?" she asked.

"Dorota, I don't like what you're insinuating! I'm not hiding anything. What could I really get up to on crutches?", I responded. She didn't seem too convinced but let it drop.

"You should change out of last nights clothes, Miss Blair. Your mother is waiting for you at breakfast", she gave my room one more once over and seemingly satisfied left my room, closing the door on the way out.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I called out towards the closet.

"The coast is clear Humphrey" almost laughing at the surrealism of it all.

He slowly opened the door, his head sneaking round and double checking before opening it and stepping back into my room.

"That was … a new experience", he began with a small smile on his face.

"What? You've never hidden in a girl's closet before?" I asked, almost teasing him.

"Actually no, I haven't", he looked around my room and put his hands in his jean pockets. "I should probably be going…"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best", I agreed, getting up and hopping towards him using a crutch. I paused when we met in the middle. What had I planned to do? Hug him? Open the door? God forbid kiss him, even if it was on the cheek. I just stood there staring at him unsure what to do. He moved towards me and we ended up having an awkward embrace before he said goodbye and left. After he door shut, I groaned out loud and let myself fall backwards onto my bed. What is wrong with me?

(Dan's POV)

'Well, that wasn't at all awkward' I thought as I mentally hit myself in the head. I slowly escaped from the Waldorf apartment unnoticed and headed back to the loft. Just as I threw my bag on the couch my phone buzzed.

i _Hey, Dan. I'm so excited for the fundraiser tonight. Meet you there at 8? S _/i

I ran my hand through my hair. I'd completely forgotten all about the fundraising that Lily was throwing tonight. I'd promised her and Serena that I'd be there to support them. Looking at my watch, I still had plenty of time so I decided to sit and write now I'd found something to be inspired by.

By that evening, I'd managed to complete 4 chapters, which was more that I'd written in the last month all together. It's a good job too, my deadline is coming up. I can't afford to miss it so if it wasn't for this latest idea, I'd been planning on having to have to write some drivel. Smiling, I shut the laptop down and started to get ready for the party.

Soon, I was showered, shaved and in my suit standing by the bar with a glass of champagne in my hand. Surprisingly, these formal parties were getting easier for me. I almost felt at home. I can remember being adamant that I'd never let myself feel like I fit in completely. I know I have money now but things were different when I was growing up and money can make people forget who they are. I think that' why I decided to stay in the loft really, I don't want to turn into one of the brats that you see on TV. I got dragged out of my thoughts as Serena grabbed my arm and pulled me towards one of the back room. I almost had to run to keep up with her.

"Woah! Serena – what are you doing?", I asked trying to keep balance as the blonde pulled me through the crowds.

"Dan I'm sorry but I'm stressed. One of the contractors didn't show up so I've got to help mom, which means you've been upgraded from guest too", she calls towards me. We finally reached the edge of the crowd of people and she continued, "Look, I know you guys don't get along and I'm hoping you don't murderer each other by the end of the night but I don't have enough other choice"

As we entered the side room she pushed me forward where I found myself face to face with Blair.

"Dan all you have to do is keep Blair company, hold doors for her and that kind of thing. It's not ideal, I know, but you have to put with each other for a few hours" Serena stated, folding her arms in order to give the impression her words were final. She continued, "Blair, don't boss him round. He's not your slave. He's just doing this as a favour to me, ok?"

Serena left swiftly before anyone had time to reply, closing the doors behind herself.

"Why does everyone think I'm an invalid?" Blair groaned out loud.

"Well we better keep up appearances", I said moving round next to her and placing a hand on her back, "I'll be nice to you and you give me a sarcastic comment about Brooklyn every 15 minutes or so"

Slowly we moved towards the ballroom, when we got about a metre away I moved and went to open the heavy brown door and let her go through. She really had improved on the crutches, she didn't look like she was about to face plant the floor at all.

As we walked through the door, she carried on looking ahead and whispered something so quietly I almost missed it.

"This is still weird"

(Blair's POV)

It's just my luck for Serena to decide I need Humphrey as my babysitter. Although, he's not as annoying as I thought he'd be, I still feel like everyone's staring at us as if we've got something going on. Which we haven't! Simply acquaintanceship, like Serena said, for her sake. Everything with my ankle, the Starbucks and the film… Well that's just because it would be immoral to leave a poor girl with a broken ankle on the road and we all know how moral Humphrey is. As for the film, it was just two individuals watching a film, which they would have done on their own, but they just did… together and then fell asleep…

He has really been quite nice to me tonight though – fetching me drinks, ignoring my insults and helping me navigate around the room to meet people then standing as I have conversations about fashion without looking too bored.

We walked around socialising for about an hour or so before he fetched us another drink and helped me over to a stand against a wall, where I leaned resting my leg. This place has a serious lack of chairs! What are we injured supposed to do? Passing me my glass, Humphrey looked around the room taking in the sights and the noise. So, he was a people watcher too? When I was younger and my mother used to hold these kind of things and home I'd sit at the top of the stairs just watching everyone walk and chat. We stood in the comfortable silence until I spotted a familiar face.

(Dan's POV)

Suddenly I felt Blair stiffen by my side, "What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh god it's Chuck! Oh god", she panicked, thrusting her drink into my hands and trying to turn around as quickly as her crutches would let her.

"Why does it matter if he's here, just ignore him", I replied setting the two glasses down on the small table next to us.

"No, if he sees me he'll come over. I can't see him, all this stuff with Raina, I just can't see him. Humphrey just be discreet and pretend we're not us"

Then I don't really understand why I did what I did next. I reached out and turned her face towards me and before I knew it I was kissing her and she was kissing me back.

A/N; I'm so sorry this has taken so long and is quite a lot shorter. I've had a pretty awful week and the idea of romance isn't exactly what I've wanted to think about. All that being said, I'm still obsessed with Dair and all of your reviews have completely been making my week – thank you so much!


End file.
